Marvelman!
by Shadow knight39
Summary: Set in the Amalgam Universe, Marvelman follows the adventures of Clark Lawson in New Metropolis as he comes to terms with his great gifts to protect the people of the city and the world. But a mountain of challenges lie in his way, ranging from aliens to criminals, and mad scientists. I hope you enjoy the ride!


_**CHAPTER 1-ARRIVAL!**_

_*A blur of flashing green and white lights erupt before him, the ground trembles and the world around him quake in fear as the small arms of an infant reaches out towards the blurred faces of two individuals. With a single blink, the two figures vanish before the child is forced to watch the death of a giant planet.*_

**NEW AMALGAM COMICS PRESENTS...**

_*We then pan out and watch a glowing white star flies across the cosmos in a ball of bright light. As it blurs through galaxies, it bolts past planet after planet before moving towards a small blue and green world amongst the stars. As it enters the atmosphere of the Earth, the white light fades away revealing a silver and green pod heating up on entry.*_

**MARVELMAN!**

**SEVERAL MILES FROM HOLLOMAN AIR BASE**

_*Underneath the beautiful light of the stars, a young brunette sits on the hood of black and red mustang while looking up at the thousands of stars. A blonde male exits the car with a brown bomber jacket over his shoulder and cans of Pepsi in his hands. Jumping onto the hood, he takes a seat next to her and wraps his jacket over her shoulders.*_

"Amazing isn't it Martha? I tell you, someday soon, I'll be right up there. Soon enough, I'm gonna be talked about in the same sentence as Neil Armstrong and "Prof" Richards!"

"Sure Lawson. How about we talk about that after you manage to fly a plane without crashing it."

"Oh, that's not fair! I ain't ever flown one of those fancy Jets. But put me behind a Stunt Plane, and I'll be able to fly circles around Rider and Alexander in seconds."

"Oh just come here and kiss me farmboy."

_*Martha reached forward and pulled Jonathan close as she placed a loving kiss upon the blonde pilot's lips. As they held each other close, a loud boom erupted through the air and drew their attention. A bright ball of fire flew across the sky from above causing Jonathan to smile.*_

"Well, will you look at that. A shooting star. Go ahead and make a wish Marth."

"I already know my wish, Kansas. It's seeing you heading back to base before Com. Danvers asks where you've been all night."

"Yeah. Yeah. You ask me that old fart can stuff it where the sun doesn't shine!"

_*He said as he opened the can and took a sip with Martha beside him. As the lovely couple sat side by side, the shooting star made a strange and sudden change in direction. The flaming star flew towards the couple causing their jaws to drop as it crashed into the nearby canyon with a loud kaboom!*_

"Mother of God!"

"Stay here, Martha!"

_*Yelled Jonathan as he jumped off of the car and rushed inside before pulling out a baseball bat and a flashlight.*_

"I'll go and check it out. Stay back!"

_*He yelled as he jumped down into the smoking canyon with only the torch to light his way. Martha, obviously frightened for her boyfriend, followed after him with his jacket around her body and the tire iron in hand. As she followed him down into the flaming hole in the ground, she stopped as they both stared at the fantastic sight before them. Lying in the burning crater, a large silver and green ship sat before them surrounded by fire and strange noise emanating from the alien craft.*_

"Holy Moley! I-It's…"

"It's a spaceship! I-It's an actual real-life spaceship! Oh, wait till the guys back at base hear this!"

"Jonathan! Get away from that thing! Who knows where it came from!"

"I'll tell you where it came from, Space! Think about what this means Marth, Aliens! Real life Aliens!"

**HISSSSS!**

_*The pod released an intense gust of wind snuffing out the flames as a small hatch slowly opened up and revealed the cargo of the ship. A blonde haired, blue eyed, baby boy swaddled in a dark blue blanket and around his wrists were a pair of golden wristbands. Jonathan dropped the bat and looked at the child, truly baffled by his appearance.*_

"It's a baby. A baby boy."

**NEW METROPOLIS. 20 YEARS LATER**

_*New Metropolis, an urban wonderland with metal structures that pierced the giant blue sky. On a Shuttle Bus, a tall and handsome young man with blonde hair and a pair of black framed glasses sits with his large duffle bag beside him. On the young man's back sits an old but heavily patched Air Force Bomber Jacket and around his wrists are a pair of golden bands.*_

"Excuse me, young man?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm so sorry, here take my seat."

_*He said with a smile on his well-chiseled face. He stood up and handed the woman his seat in the bus and looked out of the nearest window to his new home. As he sat, he pulled out a small notebook from his bag and began to write.*_

_'__Dear Pa, I finally made it to the city. I can't believe it's finally here, New Metropolis. The place we've always talked about.'_

_*The bus pulls up to the nearest stop and lets their passengers out, the man exits the vehicle and can't help but look up. The large metal towers, the beautiful trams that speed across the skyline at high speed, and in the center of it all stood the massive Z. Tech Tower which loomed over the city like Mt. Olympus.*_

_'__New Metropolis. Trust me. It's more than we ever imagined. By the way, you don't need to worry about me. I have an apartment set up in the East Side.'_

"Now rents due at the end of the month. I'd be extra careful with the faucet, it gets a bit testy every now and again, and please be careful of the rats. They're not the easiest to get rid of."

"I mean, you could get an exterminator."

"We did. They left after they saw Big Rocko."

"B-Big Rocko?"

_*The door slammed as the landlord left our protagonist alone in the small one-bedroom/one-bath apartment with a dinge sofa mattress in the living room and the only source of natural light being the balcony. He dropped his duffle bag on the couch and walked out on the balcony to stare at his view. The city bustling with life and people.*_

_'__It's a fixer-upper, but it has its perks.'_

_*He then hears the sofa legs crack and break apart before recalling the mattress back inside with his clothes with it.*_

_'__Sometimes. But that's not the important thing, the most important thing that happened today is that I finally got an interview with Fact Planet News. It'll be great.'_

"I swear to god Olsen! If you call me Chief, one more time I'll kick you so hard that HR will need to put you back together so that I can fire you! Now get out of my office and get me my COFFEE!"

_*Stumbling from the Editor-in-Chief's office, a young brown-haired young man stumbled out and ran forward before crashing into the young man now wearing a white button-up shirt and black tie. His pants were pressed correctly and his black shoes shined, he looked like your modern day average joe.*_

"S-Sorry about that. Chief's in a mood."

"No problem. I'm new here. Names-"

"LAWSON! Get your blonde butt in here before I get out there and drag you in here!"

_*The young man chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, he patted the young Rick Olsen on the back before saying.*_

"Clark. Clark Lawson. Nice to meet you."

_*Clark then entered the EiC's office where he meets J. Jonah White, who sat at his desk, smoking a large cigar in his mouth. Releasing a large cloud of smoke from his nostrils, J. Jonah raised his brow and glared at Clark.*_

"You Lawson?"

"Y-Yes Mr. White. I'm here about the-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Listen here, kid, one of my best reporters are out on a long term assignment and sales are down. Now I don't give a rats ass about where you're from or why you want this job. I called ahead and read some of your work for The Line back in New Mexico, it's good, but it feels like you're hiding something. And people who have something to hide are not my friends."

"But Mr. White-"

"Don't interrupt me! Now then, since you worked with a good friend of mine at The Line, I'll give you a chance. ONE CHANCE! Got that?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, get the hell out of here and find me a story! If you can get me something by the end of the day that is good and holds nothing back, then you got the job."

_*Clark grins as he looks at J. Jonah and holds out his hand to him. Jonah raises his brow before removing his cigar and saying.*_

"Well, what are you waiting for? New Years? Christmas? Get the hell out there!"

"On it chief!"

"AND DON'T CALL ME CHIEF!"

_*Clark quickly exits the office and grins as he heads out into the city, in search of any story.*_

**ELSEWHERE IN NEW METROPOLIS**

_*A man sits alone in the shadows of his office, the bald man stares out of his window and thinks to himself silently watches the city that lies below his penthouse. A smile appears on his face as a beeping soon breaks the tense silence. With a snap of his fingers, a hologram appears behind him in the form of a strange and reptilian-like monster with a large red dot on its forehead.*_

"Hello?"

_**"**__**Zemo. We are ready to act."**_

"Good. The ship is set to return to Earth in a few minutes. Take it down, and you'll be able to enter Earth with ease and no detection."

_**"**__**You better be right about this Luthor. For if you are wrong, our master shall have your head!"**_

"Please. You can tell your master that everything is perfectly set in place for your arrival. Just remember to keep your end of the deal."

_**"**__**Of course. We never forget."**_

_*The hologram soon fades away and leaves the man behind. He pressed his thumb against the glass of his window as a projector lowers itself from the ceiling and displays an image of a Space Shuttle floating high above the planet Earth.*_

"And so the bell rings."

**IN SPACE**

**"****Hey, Danvers! You get everything you need?"**

_*Yelled one of the Astronauts over the communicator as we meet Lois Danvers, a young blonde reporter who floated amongst the stars with a camera in hand.*_

**"****Yeah, Jim. Got it all, your dad's going to flip when I write this story. I might not like Zemo, but that man sure can build a Spaceship."**

**"****Too bad the pay sucks. Now hurry back in before we close the bay doors for re-entry. Mission Control, you there?"**

_**"**__**Don't worry Captain White. We read you loud and clear; you are all green for re-entry."**_

**"****Alright, I'm coming back."**

_*Lois smiles as she floats back into the shuttle and takes her seat beside Jonah White Jr.*_

**"****Alright. Closing bay doors and beginning our descent."**

_*As the shuttle bay doors close, the astronauts are soon unaware of the bright ball of fire that heads down directly towards them.*_

**BACK ON EARTH, CAGE'S BAR**

_'__Dear Pops, Today hasn't been the best day. I was given a chance at a job; I had to go out and find a story. Just one, but other than a small car accident that almost happened, nothing significant came up. I could use you and Mom's advice on what to do.'_

"Hey, Mr. Lawson!"

_*Clark's ears perked up as he turned his head to find Rick with a Coca-Cola in hand.*_

"Nice to see a familiar face around here. So, how's New Metropolis treating you so far?"

"I won't lie Rick. It's a bit challenging. Jonah gave me a task to find a story that could impress him by the end of the day, and I still got nothing."

"Yep, that's J.J. for you. Man's a hardass, the only person I've ever seen stand up to that jerk was Ms. Danvers."

"Wait. Danvers? As in Lois Danvers?!"

"Yep. The 3-time Pulitzer winning reporter and writer. Everyone loves her, well, everyone 'cept Betty Grant."

**SLAM!**

"Change the Channel Pierce! My son's coming home, and it better be on that flat screen!"

_*Screamed Jonah as he entered the dingy bar, his screams getting the attention of everyone else in the bar. Lucas Pierce sighed as the large African-American switched the channel to GBS and cutting off the Baseball game.*_

_"Today in the news, an elderly woman claims to have been saved by an angel after almost being caught in an incident. The woman claimed that a small SUV almost hit the woman while crossing the street before a blue and red streak sped by and carried her to safety before disappearing. She was unavailable for an interview as she said that she needed to head to Church right away. In other news, New Metropolis awaits the return of its favorite children, astronaut James White and world-renown reporter Lois Danvers, from their weeklong test flight of Z. Tech's newest Space Shuttle model. We now go live to our heroes as they prepare to return."_

_*The screen cuts to the blonde Lois smiling beside James White in the shuttle. James speaks up first.*_

_"Hey there everyone. Hope we're coming out okay."_

_"Don't worry, you two. You're coming through perfectly, so then. Tell us what it's like up there and how's Z. Tech Pilotless Shuttle handling?"_

_"Well, we haven't made it back yet but it sure as hell been a fun trip. I'll have to write all about it when I get back."_

_"No doubt Ms. Danvers. So then, with you guys on your way back. Can we expect a second expedition into the stars?"_

_"No doubts Mrs. Grant. Everything is going swimmingly over here and-"_

_[BC]KA-THOOM!_

_*The ship shook violently as the camera quickly cut off, leaving all watching in a panic. J. Jonah covers his mouth as he can feel a wave of fear consume him; Rick's mouth falls to the ground in shock as he is terrified of what this might mean. Clark, on the other hand? Clark fled the bar and into the nearest alleyway as he tossed his glasses away and began to unbutton his shirt.*_

_'__Dear Mom and Dad, I think I've found my story. I hope that I don't end up looking like an idiot.'_

_*Throwing his tie into the air, Clark opens his shirt and reveals to the air a large 'M' symbol on his chest in red against a dark blue upper torso.*_

**SPACE**

_*Lois clung to the sides of her seat and gritted her teeth. James grabbed onto the controls as the shuttle was slowly engulfed in flames. The ship fell towards the planet in a ball of fire with the hull pierced and the engines began to fail. As she turned her head, she looked in the light that slowly approached them and gasped as she saw a strange figure with glowing red eyes began to move within the flames.*_

"LOIS! I DON'T THINK I CAN HOLD ON ANYMORE! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

"Shit!"

_*Was the only word that could escape her lips as the flaming figure hisses at the reporter before disappearing into the fire. Before Lois could do or say anything, something else hit the ship.*_

**THUD!**

_*Suddenly, an intense shock hits the underside of the hull and begins to slow the descent of the vessel. With the rocket no longer on a collision course with Earth, Lois looks on in horror as the strange figure vanishes into the flames.*_

**"****Lois. LOIS!"**

_*Screamed James as he placed his helmet back on and struggled to maintain the control of the burning shuttle. Lois quickly put her mask back on and tried to help him by jumpstarting the autopilot system, only for the console to explode and blind them both. The two looked around them in shock before Lois turned to find one of the ship's thrusters crackling with fire before a sudden burst of light destroyed the shuttle entirely. She closed her eyes and raised her arms in futile defense before feeling a pair of wings wrap itself around her, and once she opened her eyes, she found herself flying away from the smoking remains of the shuttle as it crashes down into the desert. She looked up and was met with a blonde-haired angel with a black cowl that covered most of his face minus his bright blue eyes. The flying man smiled as he told her in a soft voice.*_

"Don't worry ma'am. I got you."

"Y-You got me? Who's got you?!"

_*Our costumed man smiles at the response before flying with Lois in one arm, and James wrapped in the other. They soar across the sky before reaching New Metropolis Hospital and landing gently on the grounds gaining the attention of the staff and various citizens with their arrival.*_

"Everyone, these two need medical attention and stat."

_*He said towards the EMT who stood on the sidelines looking at him in awe. They quickly aid the two exhausted astronauts with an exhausted Lois staring at his caped back. However, as she was carted away on a gurney, the masked man turned and smiled at her before floating into the air and speeding off in the opposite direction with a loud boom. Her jaw dropped in awe as she saw her guardian angel soar away.*_

**BACK AT Z. TOWER**

_*There he was, Alexander Luthor, sitting at his desk just staring in awe at sight the transpired before him. Never, in a million years, would he imagine witnessing a man fly with no support, wires, or even wings. As a scientist, he was in pure amazement, but as a person, he ground his teeth and seethed in jealousy at the sheer awe that this figured exposed to New Metropolis and her people. They were his subjects, his slaves, and he would never surrender his kingdom to some stranger in tights.*_

**BREEP! BREEP!**

"What now!"

_*Yelled Alexander as he slammed his fist onto the communicator button and was met with the same holographic figures as before but now standing in the wreckage of his spaceship. Once they appeared, Alexander coughed and swallowed his anger before a sly and shit-eating grin plaster itself across his face.*_

"Gentlemen. I take it your landing was a bit rough."

_**"**__**Silence, Zemo! You did not inform us that there would be Biological Lifeforms on that vessel! We could've killed them or worse, been exposed!"**_

"Oh please, I thought you Drulls could copy the appearances of any species you came across. I figured that it wouldn't change our whole deal/plan completely. Z. Tech Shuttle Pilots get hit by an asteroid, a miraculous survival. Boom. You have a public appearance and easy access to human civilization. Then you keep up your end of the deal, and we both leave happier men."

_**"**__**While your plan was sound, we did not wish to kill any humans. We are only here to observe and prepare this planet for its future. Killing the indigenousness life would only interfere with our objective!"**_

"We have a saying here on Earth Commander. You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs."

_*The aliens go silent, they growl before conceding argumentative defeat to the mortal man. They then glared and asked the bald villain their most crucial question.*_

_**"**__**Then tell us Zemo. Why is their Kyree Soldier living amongst you humans?"**_

_*He wondered with venom sewed into every single word. Alexander's brow raised at the mention of the Kyree soldier before giving them a skeptical look in return.*_

"Impossible. If there were a Kyree Soldier on Earth, I, Alexander Von Zemo, would surely have known about it!"

_**"**__**That is because he is not dressed like one."**_

_*Holding out his holographic palm, the Commander showed the intrigued Alexander an image of Marvelman catching the shuttle while surrounded in fire.*_

_**"**__**We salvaged this from your ships undercarriage camera, while he may not dress like one, we know a Kyree soldier when we see one. The enhanced strength, durability to almost any pain. This isn't just tech; this is a condition to almost every Kyree possesses when near a yellow star. And you let one interfere with our business."**_

"I promise you, Commander, by tomorrow morning. That pest of yours shall be nothing but dust that you and your people can honor our deal."

_*His once composed and sly smile was now replaced and ugly and toothy grin. Everything was beginning to fall into place.*_

**ELSEWHERE**

_'__Overall Pa, I'd say my first day here in the big city was an interesting one. I wrote and finished the story Mr. White asked me to do. He told me he hired me cause I type fast, but I'm not so sure. But who cares, all that matters now is that the world knows about me and it's like you said. It's never going to be the same. I wished you could've been there, Pa, I hope you and Ma are happy and well. Wish me luck.'_

_*Clark sits on his bed and closes his notebook with a small smile on his face, he places the journal under his pillow before leaning into his bed and staring up at the ceiling. His eyes began to glow white as they peered through the various apartments above his own to stare up at the stars above. It reminded him of home.*_

**IN THE DESERT SEVERAL MILES AWAY FROM NEW METROPOLIS**

"Geez. I tell you, the boss is not gonna be happy when he sees what's left of his ship."

"Nevermind the boss, we gotta get this wreckage out of here and back to HQ before the sun comes back out. I don't wanna die cause I didn't think to put on sunscreen."

_*The two Z. Tech employees wandered through the desert at night, dragging and loading up any wreckage that could be salvaged and later repurposed. It was then that at 2 A.M. that one of the employees, Trent Hargreaves found something attached to the side of the ship where it was breached.*_

"Hey, Murphy! Come check this thing out! I think I found something weird."

"What?!"

_*Yelled Murphy as he stood outside, struggling to light a cigarette. Trent ran his gloved hands along the strange grey sphere in curiosity before hearing a sudden creak in the distance. Panicked, he quickly turned and shined his torch at the source.*_

"Murphy? That you?"

_*He got no response.*_

"Come on, man. This ain't funny!"

_**CREAK!**_

_*Once again, he turned in fear and shined his light into the darkness. His breath became unsteady, and his hands quaked in fear. A low growl breached the darkness as he turned around quickly only to drop his flashlight at the sight of what he saw.*_

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

_*Murphy heard the scream from outside and quickly dropped both his cigarette and his lighter before rushing into the empty remains of the ship.*_

"Trent! Trent?! What the hell are you screaming for dude?"

_*Asked Murphy as Trent stood completely still. A faint hissing could be heard around them, but Murphy was more concerned about the state of his friend. After what felt like days, Trent then spoke in a strange and almost reptilian like language.*_

**"****sssskrata?"**

_*Murphy gasped as he felt a shiver crawl down his old spine. He slowly reached out and touched Trent shoulder only to hiss and retract it immediately.*_

"What the hell?! Why the hell are you so hot! It's night goddamn-"

_*Murphy never finished his sentence, for looking back at him were no longer Trent's average brown eyes. But instead was nothing but two hollowed out holes where his eyes should be.*_

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

_*Screamed Murphy as he bolted towards the exit before suddenly being snatched up by a large hand which had suddenly grabbed him from above. Murphy's screams didn't last long before he dropped down from the ceiling onto his feet with ease. However, he was different now, his once full head of hair was now bald, and his teeth had extended past his lips by two feet, leaking his green saliva all over the floor of the ship. Cursing in the alien tongue, Murphy pressed his hand against his protruding jaw and forcefully pushed it back into place with a loud-*_

**KRACK!**

** "Veranke's Blood! That hurts every time! Yo, Karshin, you messed up the eyes again."**

_*Trent, now named Karshin, felt his face and gasped in shock. Groaning, Karshin pinched his human nose and blew hard allowing his eyes to arrive with a loud.*_

_**POP!**_

** "I always mess up on the eyes. So then Commander, what do we do now?"**

** "Obviously Karshin, we must head to New Metropolis and deal with Zemo's betrayal! Quickly, bring the wreckage with us so that we can keep track of the humans."**

** "Yes, sir!"**

_*As Karshin and his Commander left the ships to remain, we soon discover what had occurred of Trent who could be heard screaming and banging from the strange metal pod that had gained his interest.*_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
